Talk:Chapter 3/@comment-5257014-20130614070949/@comment-7475345-20130614073136
When will the next patch happens?There is a moving work in private, there is no excuse, but I'm a little late. Kill want to put out later this month, but you can not always be guaranteed. In addition, the bug can not be found at present in the conversion that is a problem all the time. Because it is a complex task, read carefully the description, please do not make a mistake. Text commentary of conversion is scheduled to be rewritten in detail a little. It should be noted that, (but does not require any extra scene itself) ... also CG of the added to the next patch-What does that have been introduced in "??" Look like?For now, it is not Mose very often but is neither a ...... fan disk, It is not a bonus story. Expected and future story of the leading role you will hear it and expected that it might be the story of Heinrich age, children of Alice and Luke while ...... but unfortunately, which is also different. Surely, to predict the content it would not be difficult.↓ below, spoiler warning last chapter of this volume.· Cupid comes out a few times, but it is the same individual or all?It is all the same individual. After the battle on the devil Castle, The first time, along with the revival Valkyrie given magical powers to Eden. Particles are released when Alice black was overthrown, (because the angel to be killed was one after another and later hand is no longer turn to the resurrection) the second time, natural resurrection. In addition, Cupid itself there are several.Lilly that was eaten by Lucia do I dead?Is alive. returned vomit after Lucia returned to the village, to captivity again ED time. The hope that's was going to digest over a long time, there was little damage.-Angel which has been brought down to this do you naturally revived after ED?Basically, I will revive. But as the angel of the top, a decent time will take the resurrection. For led to Eden, natural resurrection until may take a hundred years or more. The professional female Ting has become mutation is large, such as the application of the "white rabbit", as a revival of the original population of professional female Ting impossible. Alice also black was overthrown in 堕剣 Angel pulmonary phthisis in the same way, the resurrection is impossible.- It would Sixth Patriarch founder of monster all, or is the Whirlpool is Tamamo?While capturing the gene of the organism on the ground until the prime power, we created a monster with magic techniques. Not necessarily gave birth in sexual reproduction, it is not a mother in the biological sense. This is true even if the relationship between the angels and the Iliad.• When Luke has received a defeat insult, Alice do I have to do?In the previous chapter to medium chapter, we are back to the devil castle while becoming cranky. Looking through a crystal ball how the insult in the mood by all means, do we have divided or duster. In the last chapter, the isolated state that Luke is a principal of the attack was the Fallen. Ilias is dispatched pleasure angel Corps it immediately there, pleasure blame all at once Alice isolated. It is thought to have ended up being the Fallen by pleasure as it is. (Google translate)